1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to improvements in laser scanning modules, and more particularly to improvements in laser scanning assemblies employed therein.
2. Brief Description of the State of the Art
The use of laser scanning bar code symbol reading engines is well known in the art. Applications include: hand-held products; reverse-vending machines; and the like.
Currently, various types of laser scanning mechanisms have been developed for scanning laser beams across bar code symbols. Such laser scanning mechanisms include shaft-based laser scanning mechanisms; hinge-based laser scanning mechanisms; torsional-based laser scanning mechanisms; and flipper-based laser scanning mechanisms.
Conventional shaft-based scanning mechanisms suffer from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks. In particular, prior art shaft-based scanning assemblies suffer from friction-related uncertainty and reliability problems. When using a magnet to generate the return force, the resonant laser scanning system becomes unstable when subjected to excessive external forces.
Conventional silicone hinge-based laser scanning assemblies suffer the fact that when subjected to high G forces, additional motion limiters are required to prevent excessive motion.
Also, while conventional torsional-based laser scanning mechanisms provide an alternative way of supporting a laser scanning subassembly, conventional structures have been difficult to manufacture, and lack sufficient ruggedness required in most modern laser scanning applications.
Thus, there is great need in the art for new and improved laser scanning assemblies, which avoid the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art scanning methods and apparatus